


Abroad

by BehindtheCurtainBow



Series: Abroad [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, updates as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindtheCurtainBow/pseuds/BehindtheCurtainBow
Summary: Brock gets a letter that takes him on an adventure that makes Harry Potter look possible.





	1. Before

The year “The Island” was established everyone was in shock and awe. The only time you would hear about those fantastical boarding schools for the rich and the famous teens of the rich and the famous was in fiction. But there it was, brick and mortar; an island the size of Maui, in the shape a compass. Brock was seven when it christened as its own country, but doesn’t remember much about that day other than his parents had yet another particularly violent fight. But the mysterious atmosphere around the prestigious academy grew stale within only a few months; no one ever saw it in person. And sure there were rumors around where it was and who actually attended it but nothing truly substantial. The people in Brock’s neighborhood speculated that it housed a cult and that if anyone were to ever get an invitation it would bring a curse upon the family. Networks and Hollywood producer made shows and movies about the long lost school in the middle of the ocean that only housed the dead. Or some other sci-fi thing like that. When Brock was fourteen, he was watching one with a very lovely young lady when his father moved out for good.


	2. 2

A beat, a step, a jump into a cold ocean of black. Half nostalgic familiarity, like being home after years away. Half excitement of being thrust into a world of fantasy in the flesh. The feeling blew through Brock like mist through trees at dusk. It crept both slowly and all at once, along his spine leaving no nerve untouched.

Brock stood at the gateway to what seemed like an impossible castle out of a fever dream. The helicopter ride getting there was terrifying, to say the least. At least four times throughout the seven-hour ride, Brock was sure they would all die. But standing on the solid ground was just as scary, the teens milling about the area were completely unaffected by Brock’s arrival.

Upon his landing the pilot told him he was to look for someone named Brian of dorm block bbc14, that would be his guide around the school. After those directions, the helicopter took off again, disappearing out over the horizon. Brock had been instructed that his luggage would arrive by this evening so the only thing he had to worry about was the carry-on on his back. Not one to prolong uncomfortable situations, he set out to the courtyard in search of any possible familiar faces, only then did Brock realize that he had no earthly clue what this guy was supposed to look like. The awkwardness only got worse when he tried to ask people where to find his guide.

They would look him up and down the only to brush him off with a shrug, some even giggled and scattered away like they all knew something he didn't. Brock was more than a little discouraged when a boy a few years older, in a light gray face mask, hurried up to him.


End file.
